


Chasing

by isuilde



Category: Seiyuu Fandom
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls, flippant confession ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the love in this world, Saiga still can’t understand why she gets those male roles who fall for Sakurai’s, when it is Sakurai who keeps asking her that question whenever he has the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> This does not happen in real life.

When the cast for .hack//G.U. is announced, Saiga calls Sakurai almost immediately.  
  
“I got Haseo!” Sakurai answers, a little bit too enthusiastic. “You’ll be Endrance, won’t you? You almost always get male roles, Saiga-san—“  
  
“That’s no way to talk to your senpai,” Saiga grins into the phone, though trying to make her voice sound firm. “But congratulations. I had the hunch you’d get it. Did you know that Endrance is one of the possible characters Haseo gets to marry by the end of the game?”  
  
“He is?”  
  
“Oh yes. Wedding dress and all,” Saiga chuckles. “He’ll be chasing Haseo throughout the game, too. Prepare yourself.”  
  
It’s truly only meant to be a joke. She is definitely not the one to blame when Sakurai is the one who brings the topic up by saying: “Oh. Like Wolfram?”  
  
“…...” for a second, she doesn’t know what to say. “Well, maybe less or more. That’s funny—I just realized I got two male roles who are heads over heels for yours.”  
  
“Three actually, if you count the Drama CD the other day. Although that one is one-sided, if my memory doesn’t fool me.” He sounds smug, and Saiga can’t help but roll her eyes at that. “Ah, but Wolfram and Yuuri doesn’t really have any closure, either.”  
  
“Wolfram’s tough.” She says, not really sure where this conversation will go. Wolfram is the character she feels like she grows up in, and talking about him with Sakurai usually leaves her pondering many things about the blond mazoku character. “And anyway, they’re still engaged. Yuuri can’t really run away that easily—“  
  
“Hey, Saiga-san?”  
  
“—huh?”  
  
“Want to go out with me?”  
  
For all the love in this world, Saiga still can’t understand why she gets those male roles who fall for Sakurai’s, when it is Sakurai who keeps asking her that question whenever he has the chance.  
  
She is secretly glad that they’re talking over the phone, though, because Sakurai would’ve been so smug over how red her face turns after that simple request.  
  


-finito-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on facts:  
> 1\. In .hack//G.U., Saiga plays Endrance and Sakurai plays Haseo. There's an option to marry Endrance at the end of the game.  
> 2\. The Drama CD is a reference to Ballet Star 2nd, in which Saiga plays Endo Kensaku and Sakurai plays Horinouchi Keisuke.  
> 3\. About Saiga feeling that she grows up in Wolfram is a reference to Saiga's farewell note to Wolfram. It's cute. <3


End file.
